


不灭之火

by Mouisanya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/pseuds/Mouisanya
Summary: 所有精灵的灵魂都会在死后前往曼都斯，而Ecthelion没有……一切属于托尔金。配对：主【泉花】，副【梅熊】





	1. Chapter 1

银泉之君，刻石之主。  
山下之王不久将重回宝座。  
人民将欢庆他的回归，但一切注定悲剧收场。  
湖水闪耀，战火重燃。——《预言》

***

伊露瓦塔的首生子女中，Glorfindel是唯一一个在重生后返回中洲的精灵领主，他的力量近乎于迈雅，并曾多次预见到黑暗力量的再度崛起。然而在他的灰袍老友Mithrandir带着Thorin橡木盾一行人来到瑞文戴尔的前一个晚上，这位金发精灵王并不完全了解那晚的梦暗示了些什么，更没有看清山下之王的回归所带来的战争。

他梦见了自己在曼多斯殿堂中等待时的情景，死去的精灵们唯有在那里获得宽恕之后才能重获肉身，而有的精灵却选择永远等待下去。  
他梦见至高王Fingon的灵魂，埃尔达之花凋零，至今仍未在维林诺重新盛开，这个生前以勇敢著称的灵魂不畏黑暗与孤独，仍在死亡的殿堂中等待火焰来点燃他的生命。

他在梦中说Laurefindil，重拾智慧、勇气和记忆，重返中洲的土地……  
为什么？Glorfindel在梦中问，我们在那片土地上失去了那么多，经历了那么多苦难，犯下了那么多的罪过 ……  
带他回来，寻找他游荡在异乡的灵魂，让他回到我们曾经幸福生活的故土安息。  
谁？  
带他回来……  
至高王的声音传入他的脑海，点亮了他的灵魂，唤醒了他此时沉睡在第三纪元瑞文戴尔郊外树林中的身体。

“Glorfindel大人，您怎么醒了？”卫队中负责守夜的精灵看到他走来，站起身向他行礼。  
“我睡好了，你去休息一会儿吧。”  
“大人？”  
“去吧。”

梦醒之后，Glorfindel的身份是瑞文戴尔的首席顾问，领主Elrond最信赖的朋友，王子们和公主最爱戴的老师。  
此时，他正带着卫队在南边的边界追击一群Orcs。

“领主大人说，南边一直有一股力量在保护着林谷，Orcs很少敢这么接近，它们一定是被什么所吸引而来。”  
Glorfindel微笑，安抚着年轻的战士，让他去休息，自己却坐在星空之下。

他无法安睡，并不是因为对邪恶力量的恐惧，他曾是刚多林的领主，曾经为了保护那座白城的民众与炎魔对抗，勇气从来不是他所欠缺的东西。他感到紧张，浑身的血液都在加速流动，因为除了即将现身的黑暗，那股熟悉的力量也在觉醒。  
自从他们在瑞文戴尔建立了精灵的避难所，这股力量就一直像Melian之环一样镇守着南部的边界。年轻的王子们问他什么是Melian之环，渊博睿智的金发导师却没有正面回答。Glorfindel不知道该从何说起，这些孩子出生于埃尔达一族逐渐丧失生命力的时代，没有经历过那些用血与眼泪书写的历史，亦不了解爱的执念足以对抗死亡的永恒。

Melian之环是爱的守护，我的孩子，他只是做了个比喻，有些人虽然离开了，却一直以另一种方式保护着我们。  
那就是母亲了？是她变成了Melian之环。  
你可以这样理解，对你们来说，她的爱就是不远处的守护。  
那对您来说是谁呢，老师？谁是您的Melian之环？

谁？  
是谁呢？  
是谁在提利安吹奏一如的乐章，是谁在西尔卡瑞西海峡的寒冰中唤他的名字，是谁在泪雨烈焰中与他并肩，是谁在染血的白城中战斗到不灭之火的最后……

是谁，至今仍在这片土地上守候？

他无法入睡，与其说是害怕倒不如说是紧张，像孩子期待着命运的馈赠，却担心打开宝盒之后看到的不是自己想要的。  
而事实证明Glorfindel的预感是正确的，自从重生后他似乎总能预见到未来。他带领卫队回到瑞文戴尔，刚进城门就被告知，领主Elrond唤他去会客厅后面的庭院，说有重要的来客。精灵们不解地看着一向沉稳优雅的金发领主连礼服都没有换，直接穿着铠甲就跑了过去。

他的预感是对的，只是，来客中并没有他期盼的身影。

“奥克锐斯特剑，同样出自刚多林精灵工匠之手。”Elrond从一位矮人手中接过一把银色的长剑，抽出鞘来仔细查看，“Laurefindil，你回来的正是时候。”  
金发的精灵似乎没有听到领主的话，他的双眼盯着那把闪着寒光的利刃，眼中闪烁着复杂的情绪。  
“老朋友，你认识这把剑的主人吗？”灰袍的巫师问道。

Glorfindel从Elrond大师手中接过宝剑，金属冰冷的质感突然消失，剑身发出银色的光芒。他握着剑的双手几乎想要颤栗，那股熟悉的力量曾经与他并肩战斗，曾守护着白城后人的最后家园，曾强大如伊露维塔的不灭之火，而如今却只属于他的前生与坟墓。  
“Laurefindil？”Elrond大师呼唤他的名字。  
“是的，我认识。”Glorfindel恢复了笑容，他把剑收回鞘里，递给领主身边的矮人族客人，“它的主人是刚多林的Ecthelion。愿今后，它也能助你一臂之力，达成你的心愿。”

******

在各种传说中的银泉领主Ecthelion与火焰自然是搭不上边的，他是众水之王Ulmo偏爱的战士，大地的一切物质当中，水中最是蕴藏着伊露维塔宏歌的力量，平静时如爱人的轻抚，汹涌爆发时可以摧毁炎魔的火焰。  
人们传颂他在刚多林陨落之战中的丰功伟绩，他在音乐上的造诣更是给后人留下了一个温文尔雅的艺术家形象。但他的笛声并非仅仅带给人们愉悦，音乐是伊露维塔的首生儿女们向父神的倾诉，因为仅凭语言不足以表达爱与信仰。

Glorfindel不知道自己在流水边站了多久，直到听见远方渐近的脚步声停在了身后。  
来者的注视中有对他的担忧，但却不缺乏信赖。他闭上眼，再度睁开时，已经重新做回林谷的Glorfindel。

“Orcs是被他们吸引而来的，您应该也感觉到了吧？那个霍比特人身上携带着什么。”

出乎意料的是Elrond领主并没有回答他，似乎也没有继续这个话题的意思。Glorfindel转过头来，不解地看着他的领主，他的朋友、他敬爱的王Turgon的后人走过来，与他肩并肩站在水边。  
夜晚的林谷一片寂静，只有水在流动中发出如歌的乐章，在黑暗和未知中给人以力量。

“Laurefindil，我的朋友，你曾帮我度过生命中每一个最黑暗的时刻。难道此时我就不能帮你分担哪怕是微不足道的忧伤吗？”

Glorfindel无奈地笑了，他以为时间已经足够漫长到可以对抗那些分离和不舍，但事实似乎并非如此。  
若说容貌，没有人能看得出金发的精灵领主在中洲经历过多少岁月，他比Elrond看上去更年轻，比大多数精灵更有活力，极富感染力的笑容总能点亮人们的希望之光。  
然而即便是金树也有花落的时刻，再怎么强大的灵魂也无法做到永远释放光辉。

“我从未期待还能够见到故人的遗物，格兰瑞剑属于您的曾祖父Turukano，奥克锐斯剑是银泉领主Aegthelion的武器，它们不知被什么人带到了南边的山洞之中，却一直默默地保护着我们。”

金发的精灵领主很少主动诉说自己的过去，他是林谷的精神支柱，重生后更是不会对生命产生无意义的伤怀。而在这个短暂的夜晚，Glorfindel决定允许自己沉溺于过去。

“您的曾祖父是我永远的王，但我们也曾经年轻得忘乎所以，在那个遥远的故土上如饥似渴地探索世界的神奇。”  
“可以想象。”Erlond轻笑，“连Elladan和Elrohir都觉得，他们的老师才是最像孩子的那个。”  
“哦，我的领主，您应该好好管教一下您的王子们，我可是你们的前辈，Turukano大人结婚的时候，我还是他的伴郎呢。”

Erlond的笑意更重了，他实在无法将眼前这个孩子一般的人和自己曾祖父的伴郎联系在一起，这位来自远古的金发精灵领主似乎永远不会沾染上埃尔达对这个世界的厌倦和感伤。

“Elenwe夫人和Turukano大人是提力安城最幸福的一对，他们在星辰的年代结合，那时我们天真地认为任何幸福都与我们的生命同样永恒，从来没有想象过会有一天离开维拉庇护下的居所，穿越冰峡谷……”

之后的事Glorfindel不忍提起，Elenwe夫人和Idril在穿越冰峡谷时跌落冰海，Turgon只来得及抓住女儿Idril……

“在我们离开维林诺的时候，愿意跟随丈夫前往中洲的女性并不多，正因为是这样，大家才更为他们的悲剧哀叹。”

得到爱的人是幸运的，但得而复失更让人扼腕，Glorfindel当时几乎是毫不犹豫地跳入冰海之下，对他来说，Turgon是他的王，但更是一起长大的兄长，为了这样的人牺牲自我是无需思考的。他记得在圣树的光辉下，自己站在Turgon身边看着Elenwe身着洁白的婚服走来，婚礼上他还开玩笑地拉住新娘的手亲吻，只是没有想到第二次握住她的手时，他们已经身处冰冷刺骨的海水之中，被激流冲向远离亲族的黑暗。  
冰海的寒冷让人如此绝望，曾有那么一瞬间，连Glorfindel这样从不悲观的人也觉得，抛弃了家人离开不死之地的他，即便是死去也不是什么可惜的事，没有人会记得，更没有人会为他心痛。

而直到他的灵魂走在曼都斯殿堂的路上，他才知道，自己错得有多离谱。

“我在西尔卡瑞西峡谷没能救回Elenwe夫人，反而险些丢了性命。曼都斯的殿堂对我来说是个熟悉的地方，死亡之神从不允许死者走回头路，只有宏歌才能打动他钢铁一般冰冷的心。”  
Erlond不知道金发友人的思绪飘向了何方，只是静静地听着。  
“在我们的同辈中，Aegthelion在音乐上的造诣是最高的，您的父亲Earendil小时候最喜欢听银泉领主的笛声，相信那旋律在他心里留下的不只是美。因为正是那旋律，曾经把我从濒死中拯救回来。”  
Elrond的手轻轻地抚在Glorfindel肩上，这个动作让对方转过头来，嘴角已经恢复了往日的笑意。  
“过分沉溺于过去是我们埃尔达的弱点，伤感那些已经失去的东西，在漫无尽头的生命中对世界心生厌倦。”  
“然而你不会。”Elrond坚定地说，“并不是所有的埃尔达都有勇气重返中洲。”  
“我并不是完全无私的。”  
“我知道。”

金发的精灵略感意外，他看着Elrond，试图从他经历漫长岁月的容貌中看到他的父亲，而他没有，那个在刚多林无忧无虑成长的少年早已成为过去。

“你在寻找失落在中洲的族人。很多精灵在逝去之后并没有返回曼都斯，他们的灵魂至今徘徊在这片洒满泪雨的土地……”  
“这只是一个猜想罢了，Elrond大人。”Glorfindel本能地拒绝这个想法，“没有埃尔达能抵抗曼都斯的意志。”  
“Aegthelion……他死后，是不是没有前往曼都斯？”

Glorfindel没有回答他，却已经默认了这个事实。  
Erlond叹了口气，决定结束这个话题。

“他是个什么样的战士，Laurefindil？和我讲讲Aegthelion。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ecthelion的父辈是位有名的音乐家，在维林诺时就与Feanor王子相熟，因为这样的关系，他是同龄的贵族少年中唯一一个接触过宝钻创造者的。Glorfindel回想刚多林的结局，才明白一切在冥冥之中早已有了安排。炎魔之君Gothmog杀死了他敬仰的诺多王子Feanor和他最敬爱的至高王Fingon……当这个恶魔的身影出现在刚多林的时候，Glorfindel就已经知道，他不会和他们一起离开了。这位水的战士内心一直都在追随着不灭之火，明知没有后路，却也义无反顾。  
一切若都从来没有开始过该多好，他们没有追随过什么誓言，没有离开过维林诺的旧时光……

在提利安那些日子，他们从不知道黑暗为何物，金银双树交替绽放，一切都沐浴在维拉的爱意之中。  
他们都还年轻，尽管Turgon早早地就完成了与心爱之人的结合，但这并没有影响他们结伴同行去探索大地之神奥力的造物，年轻的诺多们不知疲惫地穿梭在在林间，纵马驰骋在高地上。  
性格较为内向的Ecthelion虽然也是他们之中的一员，却更喜欢独处，加上他与Feanor家族走得比较近，时间久了，渐渐给人一种高傲冷漠的印象。但Glorfindel坚信这只是表象，因为内心冷漠的人绝不可能吹奏出那样的旋律，那是伊露瓦塔亲授的光明。  
当然，Ecthelion很少为别人演奏自己做的曲子，他不喜欢被人打扰。所以偷偷尾随他成了Glorfindel的小小嗜好，而且大多数时候，这种偷听的行为总会让他受到惩罚，结局堪称凄惨。

笛声突然停下了。

Glorfindel心里大叫不好，赶快转身往回跑，边跑边抱怨Ecthelion精神不够集中，要不然怎么距离这么远都能察觉到他。  
一道银白色的影子突然从天而降，挡住了他的去路。不用看清对方的面容，金发的少年就知道，自己这下又要被睚眦必报的音乐家友人修理了。

“晨……晨安，Aeg。”心虚得有些结巴。  
“这么着急是去哪里呢，Lauri？”温柔优雅又和善，只是眼神里宣示着‘我不会轻易放过打扰我清静的人’。  
“别，我今天没有带佩剑！”  
“你太疏于训练了，我亲爱的朋友，让我来帮你吧。”

结局毫无意外，Glorfindel在Maedhros的学生面前一败涂地，以一个略屈辱的姿势被对方压在身下。  
Ecthelion的脸就近在咫尺，带着玩味的笑，笑里有Feanor的傲慢却也有Fingon的温柔。他黑色的长发笔直地顺着脸颊两侧垂下来，服帖地趟在他金色的卷发上面。

“好了，Aeg，如果你不介意的话……可不可以放开我……”

Glorfindel的心跳已经快到连自己都能感觉到，他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，Ecthelion也一定能够感觉到。然而看到他的窘态，这位小心眼的艺术家剑士却更得意了，Glorfindel有种他越来越靠近自己的错觉。

就在事情不知道该往哪个方向发展的时候，远处传来熟悉的声音。  
“你们在干嘛？”  
Glorfindel太过专注，Turgon的叫喊把他吓了一跳。  
“Lauri你又输了吗？”Finrod从来都是口无遮拦。

Ecthelion不慌不忙地站起来，抖了抖身上的树叶，重新变回那个不苟言笑的精灵。Glorfindel在心底有些失落，那个会开玩笑会捉弄他的Ecthelion这么快就又消失了。

“Aeg，Findo在找你。”Turgon说着，示意没有骑马的Glorfindel上他的马。  
Ecthelion的坐骑已经赶来，他朝Turgon点头致意，然后飞身上马，和Finrod走在前头。Glorfindel望着他的背影，心不在焉地拉住Turgon的手，对自己内心的烦躁感到莫名其妙。

“嘿，Lauri。我们刚才还在说，应该快点给我们的白公主找位丈夫，我向Turukano推荐了你。”

Finrod的话差点没让Glorfindel从马上摔下来，Turgon哈哈大笑，伸手扶住了金发好友，把他拉上马。  
Glorfindel在心底咒骂着专门给他惹麻烦的金发小子，好在Turgon已经替他出面，警告Finrod不许再讨论这个问题。  
Ecthelion背对着他们，让人看不出他有什么表情，他似乎根本没有听见他们的话，和他们保持着不远不近的距离。  
“或者，你认为Aeg更适合她？”Finrod才不会这么轻易放弃。

谁知道这下连Turgon也一转方才的态度，带着点起哄的嫌疑一起追问Ecthelion的意见。  
Glorfindel有点不太高兴了，但也不知道为什么，反正肯定不会是因为好友不愿意把宝贝妹妹嫁给他。  
Ecthelion转过头给了他们一个‘我不太愿意回答你们’的微笑，这让气氛尴尬到了极点。

幸好这尴尬没有维持太久，他们已经看到不远处Fingon的身影，Ecthelion理所当然地策马把他们甩在了后边。  
Fingon正在和Maedhros比剑，Maglor坐在一边看着，时刻制止着试图加入战斗的红发双胞胎幼弟。

“Aeg！”Fingon躲过对方的最后一击，转身把剑扔给下马跑过来的Ecthelion。  
“这就是您找我的原因吗？Findo殿下。”  
“没错，一定要打败他哦。”

高大的红发精灵王子听了只是微笑，他持剑的手垂在身体一侧，左手插着腰，等待着自己的学生们打算如何打败自己。

Maedhros比第二第三家族的王子们要年长很多，在很多方面都扮演了他们老师的角色。Glorfindel在那时还并没有预见到这种关系的危险性，他只是有些羡慕Ecthelion和他们的亲近，决然没有想过有一天，这种亲密的师生兄弟之情会引导着他们所有人赴汤蹈火。Fingon是第二第三家族中唯一一个参与了天鹅港亲族杀戮的王子，作为他的传令官，Ecthelion的双手也沾满了罪恶的鲜血。  
……

“Nelyafinwe殿下曾经是个完美的兄长和老师，但我一直以来都无法原谅他对Aegcthelion的影响，这实在是愚蠢。”Glorfindel的回忆在不同的时空间跳跃，“我很少与Feanorian有交集，也许还没有您了解他。”  
Elrond默认了这个事实，Maedhros和Maglor对宝钻的执迷伤害了无数生命，也包括他们的父母。但他们在生命的最后收养了Elrond和Erlos，那段共处的岁月中，Elrond不止一次地感到困惑，很多次他都透过了表象看到这位火魂之子内心善良的一面，但这原本美好的本性被深不见底的痛苦与绝望掩埋，让这位红发的Feanorian显得冷酷而绝情。  
“我想你的朋友Aegthelion应该很了解他，因此才会在追随与背弃之中选择了前者，哪怕是需要付出自己的灵魂。”

灵魂……  
Glorfindel感到冰冷，Ecthelion曾经说过的一句话突然浮现在脑海中，让他感觉再度跌入西尔卡瑞西海峡的寒冰之下。

我们都太过骄傲了，光明属于埃尔达，但谁又能判决阿瓦瑞的命运？  
如果终结的那一天到来，我愿放弃光明……

“Laurefindil？！你怎么了？”  
他浑身微微颤抖，几乎没有听到Elrond的声音。  
“这不会是真的……”他强迫自己停下无谓的臆想，“没有灵魂能抗拒曼都斯的召唤。”

 

Ecthelion手中的剑被震掉在地，观战的人群发出遗憾的哀嚎，Finrod朝Turgon伸出手，示意赌输了的堂兄乖乖给钱。  
然而红发的胜利者并没有停止进攻，他反而更加关注处于劣势的对手下一步会采取什么行动。

“Maitimo，你还不停下？”Fingon不解地问道。

然而对峙中的两人眼里只有对手，根本听不见别人的声音。Maedhros胜券在握，但内心其实更加期待他最得意的学生能给他什么惊喜。  
Ecthelion突然笑了，嘴角微微上扬，他的眼神有时让红发的王子想起自己的父亲，虽然两人没有什么相似之处。这有些奇妙，其实他的弟弟Maglor也是这样，虽然性格和父亲完全不同，眼神中却有着同样的火焰，那是属于创造者的力量，无论所造之物是天上的星辰，还是人间的乐章。

他发起了进攻，毫不留情，在旁人的惊呼中Ecthelion突然栖身来到他面前，左臂挡开了他想要收回的剑势，右手揽住他的身体，一个旋身将他摔倒在地上。再度睁开眼时，Maedhros自己的剑已经横在了自己脖子上，面前是Ecthelion殷切的注视。  
他还是小时候的样子，红发的Feanorian笑着想，总是那么期待老师的嘉奖。

“我打算在胸甲里加一个暗器。”Ecthelion起身，伸手把自己的剑术老师拉起来，“如果现在安上了，你就会被暗器中弹出的短刀刺中，非死即伤。”

这也太狠了吧——围观的众人体会到了温和优雅的音乐家内心真实的一面。  
Glorfindel翻了个白眼，意思是你们才知道啊，Finrod还没有从震惊中恢复过来，Turgon好心地帮他扶了扶下巴，然后效仿对方的动作，示意自己才是这场赌博的赢家。Fingon走过去抱住自己未来的传令官，红发的Feanorian望着堂弟的眼神里写满宠溺……

后来Ecthelion也确实改良了他的胸甲，那把可以弹出的短刀最后刺入了炎魔之王Gothmog的胸膛，当时Glorfindel在远处看到银泉之君拥着敌人坠入了国王喷泉之中，魔鬼的惨叫不绝于耳，泉水卷起惊涛大浪，把一切都埋葬在其中……  
为什么要追随火焰？他不止一次在心中问这个问题。  
Maedhros火红的长发和烈焰融为一体，时而温暖时而灼伤灵魂。

TBC

碎碎念：幼泉实在太美味，不插刀都停不下来（捂胸口


	3. Chapter 3

艳阳下涌起的喷泉虽然欢乐，其源泉却是大地根基中那深不可测的悲伤。——《精灵宝钻》

Glorfindel回到中洲之后不止一次梦见不灭之火，大多数时候，这种梦是警示，与某些蠢蠢欲动的黑暗力量有关。火光中他看见一群朝黑暗深处走去的阿瓦瑞，背影中只有一个能够清晰分辨出，那是年少时没来由的渴望，是苦难中的并肩作战，是诀别后最刻骨铭心的牵挂。

我们都太过骄傲了，光明属于埃尔达，但谁又能判决阿瓦瑞的命运。xxx  
如果终结的那一天到来，我愿放弃光明……

“Aeg，你怎么不回答我的问题？你真的要为了那个誓言离开维林诺？”

Glorfindel进门后一看到Ecthelion在收拾行李就急了，他最害怕看到的事情果然已经发生。

“停下，Feanaro殿下自己已经被仇恨蒙住了双眼，你也要跟着一起丧失理智吗？”  
“我没有丧失理智，Lauri。”

Ecthelion停下脚步，表现得心平气和，但很明显内心并不是那么冷静。

“而且……”他深吸了一口气，“Feanaro殿下并没有做错。”  
“他要带着所有人背弃维拉！”  
“所以呢？在米尔寇杀害Finwe陛下的时候，维拉又曾保护过他们的子女吗？”  
“瞧瞧，你现在连说话的语气都和Feanaro殿下一样。”  
“他的重点从来就不是要背弃，为什么你们就拒绝承认一个事实，那就是Feanaro殿下对自己父亲的爱远超过宝钻。难道他只有无动于衷地看着杀父仇人远在中洲逍遥才是合乎规矩的？”  
“你太片面了，Aeg！难道这就值得你为了他的复仇离开自己的父母吗？”

Glorfindel这话一出口就后悔了，他看到Ecthelion猛地回过头来的脸上毫无血色，那双黑曜石一般眼中却有什么比燃烧的火焰还炽热，他想起古老的歌谣。  
——艳阳下涌起的喷泉虽然欢乐，其源泉却是大地根基中那深不可测的悲伤。

了解Ecthelion的人都知道，他优雅淡然的表面之下有火一样的心，爱与恨都燃烧其中，只要那火不熄灭，他的灵魂就永远不会安睡。

“我们埃尔达的父母是谁？”

Ecthelion的靠近让Glorfindel感到了强大的压迫感，他的呼吸也跟着急促起来。

“回答我。难道仅仅是追随光明来到维林诺就让我们与众不同？”

音乐家的声音低沉悦耳，但此刻这声音听来绝非优美的旋律。音乐原本就是伊露维塔的子女与父神倾诉时的语言，Ecthelion的声音让人恍惚感到是在聆听神的旨意。

“如果终结的那一天到来，我愿放弃光明……”  
“你疯了！”

Glorfindel的大脑顿时一片空白，等他再度清醒的时候，才发现Ecthelion的脸被他打了一拳，朝向右边歪成了一个僵硬的角度，但脸上的表情似乎已经没有方才那么疯狂了。  
他们都在沉默，不知道该如何继续僵局。

“Aeg，Findekano殿下来了，你们在干什么？” 门外传来Ecthelion母亲的声音

两个年轻的精灵一时还没有反应过来，Fingon？糟了！Findekano殿下现在进来可怎么办？  
Ecthelion匆忙扬起头试图让鼻血止住，Glorfindel四下寻找可以擦拭血迹的织物，顺手把餐桌上放置冰块的银器拿了起来，小心翼翼地敷在对方被揍红了的脸颊上，内心埋怨起自己的手劲怎么那么大。

“Aeg？”Fingon的声音已经很接近了，他礼貌地敲了敲门，暗示他们自己会在门外等候。

Glorfindel赶紧把银器拿开，用袖口擦拭着Ecthelion脸上的血迹，忍不住用手掌去温暖一下那冰冷的脸颊，却没想到Ecthelion反倒握住了他的手。那瞬间是如此短暂，但却勾起了太多的情愫，他内心的声音不断呼喊着：告诉他！告诉他你对他的感情，因为他的内心也是一样。

那时Glorfindel并没有想过如果他对Ecthelion的爱如果得到了回应，自己该留下还是跟随他去实现那个可怕的誓言。  
但Ecthelion想到了，他已经下定决心出走，如果此时他对Glorfindel说出了他内心有同样的渴望，他会置对方于什么样的矛盾之中。Glorfindel没有任何理由为了宝钻的誓言背离家人，但如果他回应了他，他们的爱就会成为一个理由。  
这是Ecthelion不愿意看到的，所以在那个握住Glorfindel手的瞬间，那原本向所爱敞开的心又再度关闭。他松开了左手，忍受着比断臂还剧烈的痛苦。

“原谅我，Laure。”

他想说原谅我选择了这条路，但却只是与他擦身而过，打开了Glorfindel身后的门，对站在门外的诺多王子行礼。  
Glorfindel的心停在了他放手的一刻，然后强制自己的身体转过来，和Ecthelion一样低头行礼，试图掩饰脸上的破碎。

***

“我可以把奥克锐斯剑要回来，如果你需要的话，我的朋友。”  
“Mithrandir，名剑有自己的意志，它们的命运不由我们控制。再说了……”Glorfindel领着絮絮叨叨的灰袍巫师走上台阶，在转弯处突然停下脚步，“我是和平主义者，回到中洲可不是来打仗的。” 

巫师忍不住翻了个白眼，想说是谁昨天才刚刚带领卫队帮他们把Orcs杀了个精光的，就看见露台上一个意料之外的身影。  
“Galadriel夫人？”  
金发的精灵女王转过身来，夜的冰冷与她周身柔和的光融在一起，人们也许无法从她身上感受到温暖，但她洞察一切的眼神却能让人瞬间寻回内心的平静。  
“Mithrandir，好久不见了。”  
“我不知道Elrond王把您也请来了。”  
“不是Elrond王请的，是我。” 

白袍Saruman从黑影中走出来，Glorfindel转身打算离开。 

“Laure，回来。” 

精灵女王的声音中听不出任何情绪，低沉而缓慢，但Glorfindel却听到了几百几千个太阳日以前那个金发精灵公主的声音，那时太阳刚刚升起，星辰的时代已经结束，埃尔达们经历了亲族杀戮，跨越了冰峡谷的死亡，在米斯林展开了银蓝双色的旗帜，一轮银月升起，百花盛开……

Laure，回来……  
谁在叫他？  
“Laure，回到我们身边来。”

他从温暖的湖水中浮出水面，四野茫茫一片，一轮火焰燃烧在天空中，光芒越来越强，他忍不住闭上了眼……  
再睁开时，少女Galadriel的面孔映入他的眼帘。 

“Laure？感谢伊露维塔，你回来了。”坐在精灵少女身边的是她的哥哥Finrod。  
Glorfindel还没有完全搞清楚情况，好友大惊小怪的语气让他莫名其妙，这家伙真是的，还没他的小妹妹沉着冷静。  
“你还记得我们吗？你自己叫什么名字？”  
“废话，呃……”他撑起身，却感到一阵晕眩，“我这是在哪里？”  
“你安全了，好好休息吧。”  
“这是米斯林，你忘记发生什么了吗？在西尔卡瑞西峡谷，你跳进海中……”  
“哥哥，让Laure好好休息吧。”

冰海，西尔卡瑞，Elenwe夫人……  
死亡，曼都斯，笛声……

他突然惊醒，翻身下床，双腿却无力支撑，天旋地转之中，他听到好友们惊恐的叫喊，门被打开的声音，待他再度醒来的时候Turgon也坐在床前，人群中唯独没有他最牵挂的身影。

“他在哪里？”  
“谁？”

那个名字到了唇边，Glorfindel却突然胆怯起来，他害怕听到曼都斯的判决，尽管他不知道那是他灵魂真实的经历还是一个比死亡还可怕的梦魇。  
死亡之神从不允许死者走回头路，只有宏歌才能打动他钢铁一般冰冷的心，而即便他网开一面，求情者们也仍是违背了维拉的法则，他们的灵魂将被烙印，生命将被束缚。

敲门声打断了他的思绪，门被轻轻打开，一片银色的光辉洒了进来。

Glorfindel依旧不知道自己是否在做梦，他看着一身银甲的黑发精灵走进来，将手中的斗篷放在门口，就那样不远不近地看着他，唇边带着微笑。

“Laure，你再不醒来，Aeg就要出发了。”  
“出发？”

谁来告诉我这不是梦？他几乎想要喊出声，那种浑身无力的感觉像极了被置身于梦境的深处无力挣扎。  
而且Ecthelion，他的笑那么不真实，还是说，他已经太久没有看到过黑发精灵的笑，从他们离开维林诺开始，他看到的Ecthelion就一直在痛苦之中，苦于离开亲人、杀戮同族、经历磨难……但这些都比不上Feanorian的背叛对他的打击最深。

海的对岸燃起冲天的火焰，红蛇翻滚，Ecthelion出奇地冷静，冷静得让人害怕。但多年后Glorfindel才明白在这烈焰中并非只有信仰的毁灭，还有献祭的决心。他明知会被吞噬，却依然选择成为秘火的一部分，成为别人的力量和希望……

“Laurefindil，你的看法是什么？”  
Galadriel的音色和几千年之前并无太大差别，她是他们当中唯一活到现在的，眼中的世界早已面目全非。  
Glorfindel看向白衣的Saruman，看着他咄咄逼人地质问Mithrandir，并不断试图掩饰黑暗中的行动，后者在他的注视下停止了对Mithrandir的追击。 

“如果多尔古都没有召唤阴魂的死灵法师，那么又是什么在绿林中造成人们的恐惧？”Glorfindel漫不经心地问。  
“也许只是游魂，那些没有前往曼都斯的灵魂会终日在黑暗中徘徊，永远也不能再度找到重生之路。” 

Saruman似乎是故意说给他听的。  
他不知道这位迈雅在暗示着什么，但未来再度硝烟四起之时，白衣的巫师会成为他们的敌人。而这件事，在座的人心里或多或少了解。

“那么，我想我有必要去一趟绿林，去亲眼验证一下那是谁的灵魂。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

这场讨论被矮人们离开的消息打断，Saruman和Mithrandir告辞，Elrond和Galadriel夫人打过招呼便也告退了。

太阳已经升起，罗丝萝瑞安的女领主站在金色的光芒中，Glorfindel记得太阳刚刚出生的年代，人类觉醒，而精灵则衰微。火的女儿阿瑞恩驾着太阳船在天空行过，到达中洲的诺多们重新开始生活，他们在米思林湖畔举行春的祭典，他就是在同样的阳光下拉着金发的精灵公主起舞。

“你被迷惑了，Laure。”  
“迷惑？”  
“被言语迷惑，世间的恶多以言语为法器，因为智者的心灵反而更愿意聆听。”精灵女领主从露台上转过身，朝他走来，“绿林中没有你想要的答案。”  
“我只是开玩笑，实际上，我担心那股潜伏的力量与戒灵有关，绿林需要我们的援助。”

Galadriel走到他面前来，注视着他良久，久到他以为时间倒流，精灵女领主不变的容貌与当年的精灵公主重叠在一起，他和她面对面，牵着她的手起舞，周围是同伴们的嬉笑和浅谈……

Finarfin的女儿是独一无二的，在那个决定了诺多命运的夜晚，她是参与了Feanor辩论的唯一女性，血液中探险家的精神和坚定不移的意志力促使她参与了这场远行，那时他们尚不知道，从开始到最后，她竟见证了埃尔达在中洲的全部历史……

 

“你被迷惑了，Laure。”

“什么？”

“注意脚下的舞步。”

Glorfindel赶紧调整脚步，在这么多人面前踩到Galadriel公主的脚可不是开玩笑，他可不想成为史诗级别的笑柄，再被谱入什么曲子之类的就更精彩了。

说到谱曲他就一肚子窝囊气。生气的对象此时也在草地上，正风光无限地享受着与白公主Aredhel共舞的殊荣，丝毫不在意周围年轻贵族们嫉恨的目光。

当然，Aegthelion更没有在意他的偷瞥。

“我决定下一支舞和Aegthelion跳。Laure，你有什么想要转达的吗？”

“什么？哦，Artanis殿下，我诚心向您道歉。我确实不太专心……但请不要用这种方式惩罚我。”

金发精灵公主笑而不语，微微侧过头去和不远处的堂姐Aredhel交换了一个眼神，微妙得外人几乎察觉不到。

“趁这首乐曲还没完，我该怎么弥补我的过失呢？”

若换是别的精灵少女，早就被Glorfindel充满诱惑的声音打动了，他的容貌身形在从来不缺少美的埃尔达贵族中都是十分出众的，迷人的笑和一头金色的卷发，再加上凡雅的血统，让他一直以来都是个受瞩目的对象。

然而却少有人看到他略显轻佻的外表之下藏着什么，那种品质Galadriel看得很清楚，成为他的朋友是幸运的，这样的人为别人考虑得多，很少关心自己的感受。

“你的困惑，相信我们很多人都有。”

精灵公主看似不经意的一句话让Glorfindel沉默了。

诺多族在中洲最初的岁月中一事无成，Feanor被杀，Feanorian中最年长的Maedhros被魔苟斯押为人质，他们在米斯林湖驻扎，与Feanor的子民隔湖相望，互不往来，日日夜夜为加在他们身上的诅咒困扰。

“战争的阴影已经临近了，而我们自己却还被仇恨所蒙蔽。”Galadriel的声音很轻却让人听了感到沉重。

“Artanis殿下，我们的确因为那个誓言而失去了太多，如果换做是我失去了生命的另一半，也许早就冲过湖对岸去复仇了。”

“你真温柔，Laure。我还什么都没说，你就要为Turukano辩护了。”少女看向站在人群中的Turgon，耿直严肃的Turgon王子和她的长兄Finrod站在一起，不时对他们投来赞许的目光，让人怀疑这支舞跳完，Finrod就会来邀请Glorfindel做他的妹婿了，“Feanorian中也不乏心怀悔恨的人，正如我们的内心深处也怀念着在维林诺的美好时光。”

“我同意您的看法，殿下，您的智慧甚至超越您的父兄，尤其是您哥哥，请不要取笑我，我是在认真地诋毁他。只可惜，连双圣树都无法复生，被斩断根茎的诺多之树，又怎么会再度生出新枝呢？”

这时乐曲已经接近尾声，Galadriel没有继续这个话题，远处传来白公主爽朗的笑声，他们转过头望去，Ecthelion带着他一贯不瘟不火的微笑，在公主耳边说着什么。

Aredhel听了之后转过头来，给了Glorfindel一个意味深长的笑。

这种被戏弄的感觉实在不太好，Glorfindel自信从来不是这么敏感的人，但似乎只要是牵扯到Ecthelion他就会变得容易被激怒。

他必须这个家伙点颜色看看。

一曲完毕，音乐再度响起时，Glorfindel和Ecthelion默契地走向方才对方的舞伴，擦肩而过的时候还在众目睽睽之下撞到了彼此的肩膀。

有那么大空地你不走？！Glorfindel愤怒地想，丝毫不认为自己是走得太近的那个。

Aredhel笑着注视他走来，不等他伸出手便牵着他走到草地的中央。Glorfindel瞥了一眼身边的另一对，一直未回应他注视的Ecthelion突然转过头来看着他，还挑起线条好看的眉毛，表情别提多讨厌了。  
音乐响起，Glorfindel决定不再被这家伙干扰，全心全意地展现自己的魅力：“Irisse殿下，上次我有幸与您共舞是什么时候的事了？”  
“别卖弄你那套了，Laure，和你相处的确是件美事，但是……为什么不问我些更有趣的事？”  
“比如？”  
“比如，Aeg刚才和我讲了很多Findo的秘密行动。”

Glorfindel知道Fingon在他们刚驻扎米斯林的时候就曾跋涉到很远的地方去开拓新的疆域，Ecthelion一直跟随左右。但王子的父亲Fingolfin殿下似乎并不完全赞同，传言他们有过争执，之后Fingon就再没有在明面上提起这件事。  
但这并不意味着他就真的没再继续……

“总有一天兄长们会有自己的领地，Findekano，Turukano……连Arakano长大了，都可以有自己的领地。”  
这是身为女性的Aredhel注定无法拥有的，她眼神中有些失落。Glorfindel内心有什么被刺痛了，他温柔地看着这位热爱冒险渴望自由的公主：“总有一天，Irisse殿下也会找到属于自己的一片天地的。”  
“真的吗？那么，你愿意陪我一起去寻找吗？”

等等！这话题的走向有些不对劲，Glorfindel审视着白公主，后者用充满期待的眼神回望他。仔细看看，她的五官轮廓和Turgon比较相似，神态却酷似Fingon，尤其是在使坏的时候。  
金发精灵没立即回答，他有点不确定这位大小姐是不是在演戏，特别是，她还刚刚和一腹腔黑水的Ecthelion跳过舞……  
“切，我就知道你是哄我玩儿的，Aeg说的果然没错。”Aredhel一扭头，那演技可不是一般水平，不把你胃口吊到最高是不会罢休的。

又是Aeg……Glorfindel默念三遍冷静，然后故意贴近黑发少女，在她耳边轻声说：“那么，那位Aegthelion——您的夫婿候选人，说什么了？”  
Aredhel听到他的胡扯，关注点一下就偏了方向：“你胡说什么？”  
金发万人迷终于感到扳回了一局：“我没有胡说哦，那天Turukano和Findarato都在场，不信您去问他们。”  
“那也没用！因为Aeg已经有心上人了！”  
“嗯？”  
“哦不……没什么。” 不知道是演戏还是真的，黑发少女一副突然意识到自己说漏嘴的表情，之后无论Glorfindel再怎么询问，她都机敏地避开了这个话题。  
“好吧。”Glorfindel略失望地放弃，“那您总该告诉我，他到底说我什么了？”

白公主听到他这么问，立即又露出了Fingon式的恶作剧脸：“他说他很敬佩你。”  
Glorfindel翻了个白眼：“殿下，我比你更了解Aegthelion，这不像是他的作风。”  
但Aredhel没放过他：“他说世上大多数人都更关注自己的内心，很少有人能不求回报地为他人的幸福而付出，哪怕那幸福事关信仰。”  
不得不说这咬文嚼字的风格倒真的有点像是Ecthelion……Glorfindel不甘心地承认，但嘴上依然不松口：“这类人和我可一点也都沾不上边。”  
“可在他眼中你就是这样的人，我觉得他是在嫉妒Turukano有你这样的朋友，你为了Elenwe夫人差点牺牲了自己……”  
“殿下，咱们来说的别的，您不是希望我问些有趣的问题吗？”Glorfindel并不想提起那次失败的经历，亦觉得自己没有什么值得赞颂。  
“你害羞了吗，Laure？好可爱啊。”  
“殿下……”  
“Aegthelion看到你失去呼吸的时候都发疯了，他拒绝继续前进，一直守在你身边……”

Glorfindel心里一紧，当时濒死的体验至今还依然清晰，却又好像只是一个太过真实的梦，梦里他看到Elenwe夫人的背影，却迈不出脚步追过去，也无法发声……  
不知道过了多久，金发精灵女子的身影已经彻底消失，他自己被一股温暖的力量吸引着，朝微光走去。  
他正在死去，但Ecthelion的笛声在耳边响起，曼督斯的身影随之消失……Ecthelion到底是怎样把他从曼督斯的殿堂唤回？还是说，那一切都只是梦而已。

“我想起了一个有趣的问题，Irisse殿下，想听吗？”Glorfindel收回思绪，对精灵少女展现了一个迷人的微笑，“我们虽然是伊露维塔的首生子女，但也不是随便就可以见到维拉的，所以才会有祭司这种职业，他们通晓与神交流的语言和规矩……”  
他故意改变了原本舞步的路径，刚好来到Ecthelion能听到他们谈话的地方，Aredhel被这个问题吸引，没有注意到Glorfindel的用意。

“但在什么情况下，维拉们会对我们的请求做出回应呢？”  
“我不知道，在宝钻被窃走的那个夜晚，又或是……”Aredhel沉默了，她想起天鹅港亲族的血，想起曼督斯的亲临和他宣布的诺多的厄运。  
“似乎都不是什么好事情对吧。”Glorfindel在她耳边补充道，表情中的遗憾略显虚伪，“维拉似乎只有在需要惩罚我们的时候才会现身，能否得出这样的结论呢？”

Glorfindel说完，抬起眼望向身边不远处的Ecthelion，示意对方这是说给你听的。  
Ecthelion并没有回应他的目光，但却适时地回答了他的问题：“结论不是光靠归纳就能得出的，我的朋友。更何况，只有两个例子你不觉得有点少吗？”  
“如果你能提供第三个例子的话我会感激不尽——在什么情况下，维拉会回应我们的呼唤？”

黑发的精灵微微一笑，通常情况下他笑起来Glorfindel都会感到牙疼，但此时他也承认自己被那笑吸引，渴望付出一切来让这一刻变得长一些，再长一些。

“在我们自认为绝望的时候，维拉会回应我们的恸哭。”Ecthelion的微笑虽然还没有消失，但愁绪已经再度回到他的眉间，“因为希望其实依然存在，但我们被自己的执着所累，闭上了双眼。”  
Glorfindel几乎忘记要呼吸：“维拉曾回应过你吗，Aegthelion？”  
Ecthelion没有回答，或者说，他还没有来得及回答，就被突如其来的黑暗所打断，太阳的光辉被来自铁山脉的浓烟与恶气遮蔽，毒气自天而降，覆盖在了米斯林湖面，弥漫在田野树林。

安格班……  
魔苟斯安置在地底的熔炉发出巨响，北方的大地随之震动。  
战争即将到来。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

在伊露维塔的子女绝望的时候，维拉的确会回应他们的恸哭。  
许多歌谣赞美Fingon的英勇，他独自前往安格班解救Maedhros，让诺多族得以在大战之前和解，但只有曼威听到了他心碎时的呼唤。最大的绝望不过亲眼目睹爱人的离去却无能为力，那种刻骨铭心的痛会彻底摧毁勇气。

Ecthelion也体验过这恐惧，当他怀中的Glorfindel越来越冰冷的时候，向维拉祈求似乎成了溺水者最后的挣扎。如果能救他，只要能救回他，我愿意放弃永生，成为大地的水，山间的风……  
黑发的诺多战士手上沾着亲族的血，而现在眼里流出的泪水同样炽热。  
维拉啊，请不要无辜的灵魂来承受我们少数人犯下的罪过。

歌谣中记录了曼威对埃尔达之花的恩许，而银泉领主本人的笛声中，则反复倾诉着他对乌歐牟的感恩，众水之王怜悯他最钟爱的战士，将他的哀求转达给了曼都斯。战士怀着感恩之心发誓，当他自己的灵魂之火熄灭之后会化身水的仆从，继续守护中洲的大地，直到埃尔达的时代终结。

大雨瓢泼。

Maedhros记得刚多林陷落的消息传来的那天也是突如其来的大雨，Maglor唱起一首陌生的曲子，直到因为泣不成声无法再继续的时候，红发的Feanorian才听懂乐曲的内容。那是在刚多林战死的Ecthelion曾经吹奏过的曲子，乐章中写满对水之君乌歐牟的感激。

只要能救回他，  
我愿意放弃永生，  
成为大地的水，  
山间的风……

若Ecthelion的灵魂真的化身为这世间的水，也无法熄灭从地底深处涌出的岩浆，无法熄灭Silmarillion在他仅存的手中发出的灼热，无法熄灭一直以来燃烧着他灵魂的不灭之火。

雨水淋湿了他的红发，落在大地的裂痕中像亲人的呼喊，滴滴消散在烈焰之中。火焰灼烧肉身的痛苦不算什么，他在安格班的牢狱中所受过的酷刑远比这更恐怖。  
火魂之子闭上注视这个世界的双眼，握紧手中那庇佑了他也诅咒了他一生的星光，让自己投入烈焰的怀抱。

最无从抵御的痛苦是爱，Maedhros漫长的生命中所犯下的所有罪过都不及对爱的辜负，尽管爱本身从不期待回报，Fingon将他从桑戈洛锥姆山崖解救下来时从未要求他放弃家族的誓言，亦从未后悔陪伴在他身边，帮助他重新点燃生命之火。  
但Maedhros却不止一次地后悔过……

“后悔？”

Glorfindel给了他的黑发友人一个怀疑的表情。  
和他并肩走在湖边的Ecthelion回望了一眼身后，Maedhros的红发在这么远的距离依然显眼，相比十四个太阳日之前已经恢复了往日火一般的颜色。那天，当他被Fingon带回米斯林的时候，没有人认得出那几乎变形的躯干，只有那枯萎的乱发还隐约暗示着灾难发生之前的颜色。  
Ecthelion不再去看那对继续练剑的堂兄弟，但表情依然复杂而无奈：“他不会后悔立下宝钻的誓言，但也许有一天，他会后悔被拯救。”

Glorfindel有些烦闷，在众多Feanorian之中唯有Maedhros至今仍影响着Ecthelion，若不是因为他们曾经的师生之谊，Ecthelion也许能忘记那些和宝钻相关的过往。  
但他也知道这毫无意义，一切的罪恶并非由Maedhros引起，而且，即便忘记曾经犯下的罪过又怎样？他们永远无法摆脱诺多的厄运。

“在他刚刚被Findekano殿下救回来的时候，你可不是这样想的。”Glorfindel忍不住讽刺道，他知道Ecthelion无法反驳，这样的大好机会可不是总有。  
“我承认，我希望他好好活着，但如果他真的自在地活着，我说不定反而想替Findo殿下修理他一番。”  
“呵呵，刚才是哪个自大狂左手持剑挑战他的？结果反被人家修理了。”  
他想起方才Ecthelion吃了败仗就觉得可笑，当时连Fingon也一脸幸灾乐祸，飞起一脚把地上的另一把剑踢给了自己的副官。但遭遇失败之后，Ecthelion似乎比他们还兴奋，他换回右手握剑，和自己的老师认真地来了一场对决。  
黑发的战士听到金发友人的嘲笑没有生气反而笑得出奇开心：“他太厉害了，即便是常人也很难那么快习惯左手持剑，更何况他的身体才刚恢复。”

听到这么直白的赞美，Glorfindel郁闷地发现自己其实是有些嫉妒的。但他也知道在Ecthelion的心中，什么人都无法与Fingon和Maedhros相提并论，这两个人，前者是他终生效忠的对象，后者是亦父亦兄的师长。  
而他Glorfindel的忠诚则属于Turgon，这样想来其实没什么不公平。  
他故意转移话题：“Findekano殿下暂时不会离开米斯林建立自己的领地了吗？”  
“暂时，但那也是迟早的事，Turukano殿下不也一样吗？”Ecthelion语气中的失落和他自己的那份愁绪竟是那么相似，两人的思绪在沉默中渐渐飘向一处。

他们竟然这么早就开始为一个根本还没有影子未来而烦恼，这可一点也不像是受维拉青睐的诺多战士，但谁又能责怪被爱折磨的人变得多愁善感，又疑虑重重。  
Glorfindel想起Aredhel曾说过的话，忍不住问道：“你不是经常和Findekano殿下一起出行吗？你们都去了哪里？”  
“没有去哪里，Irisse殿下只是在开玩笑。”  
“开玩笑？”这个答案可不太高明，金发的精灵有种被糊弄的感觉，本就焦虑不安的内心顿时爆发了，“Aegthelion，有什么地方那么不可告人吗？即便是你们经常去米斯林湖南岸又怎么样？你还担心我会谴责你们和Feanorian往来不成？”  
Ecthelion也同样到了忍耐的极限：“你连Nelyafinwe殿下的名字都听不得，还怪我瞒着你？不只是你，我们之中的大多数人都是如此！如果这时大家知道了Findekano殿下经常去南岸，这会让他处于多么尴尬的位置？！”  
“你说得好像我们有多狭隘，难道大家痛恨Feanorian有错吗？是谁让我们在冰峡谷经历磨难失去所爱？！难道不正是这群杀人凶手吗？就算Nelyafinwe有劝阻过他父亲又怎样？他还不是一样在天鹅港……”

在天鹅港残杀了他们的同族——这后半句被Glorfindel咽了回去，他猛然意识到自己触及了一个禁区，这本是他一直小心翼翼避开的话题，如今却因为这场争辩而疏忽了。  
Ecthelion眼里像是有火焰在燃烧，但灼伤的却只有他自己：“杀人凶手……这就是你眼中的我们吗？我们这些参与了亲族杀戮的人。”

这就是你眼中的我吗？

为什么会这样？Glorfindel从未看到过Ecthelion如此心碎的模样，即便是在天鹅港得知自己犯下了不可饶恕的罪过时，银泉战士也不曾自怨自艾，而是平静地接受了自己犯错的事实。但如今，面对Glorfindel仅仅是口不择言而说出的气话，Ecthelion竟然彻底崩溃了。  
为什么明明是爱，却会带来更深的伤害？  
Glorfindel感到自己的心也随之阵阵作痛，他不再执着于这场争辩的胜利，只要能够平复Ecthelion心中的伤口，哪怕是让他牺牲自尊也可以：“对不起，Aeg，原谅我，你知道那不是我眼中的你，是你救了我，不是吗？”  
Ecthelion冷笑，一步步靠近他，每当他愤怒到极点的时候他眼中的火焰就会转而变成刺骨的寒冰：“别以为杀人者不会救人。”  
看着他一步步接近，Glorfindel抑制不住地想要颤抖，却没有想过后退，如果Ecthelion想惩罚他，他反而会心甘情愿地接受。

但Ecthelion没有，出乎他意料，黑发的战士突然搂住他，蛮横地吻住他的双唇，一阵野兽般地进攻和占有之后，他们彼此都尝到了对方嘴里血的味道。  
Glorfindel的大脑一片空白，口腔中的疼痛反而带来了莫名的刺激，再睁开眼时，他感到自己的眼中已经有泪水渗出来。

“你不是想知道我在冰峡谷上对你做了什么吗？”Ecthelion的双眼几乎通红，他握着Glorfindel的手也开始颤抖，“这就是我对你做的事！”  
言罢，黑发的精灵再一次将他拥入怀中亲吻，灼热的呼吸点燃了一发不可收拾的火焰，他们双方都被那热度吸引着起舞，像扑火的生灵，完全不计后果地去迎接爱的降临。第二个吻不似刚才那么蛮横，变得温情脉脉而缠绵入骨，Ecthelion的舌尖探寻着他唇间的疼痛，在那些擦破的地方来回舔舐，渐渐发出了可耻的吮吸声。  
“你……等等”在彻底沦陷之前，Glorfindel及时地抓住了对方那正向他腰带进发的手，“你是故意的，Aegthelion！”  
黑发的精灵正准备亲吻他的脖颈，闻言抬起头来，脸上早没了刚才的悲愤交加，熟悉的笑再度浮现在那美丽的唇边：“我在冰峡谷上对你做过的事，你难道不想知道更多的细节吗？”

“你别再玷污那件事了！”金发精灵恼羞成怒，弯起膝盖朝对方的腹部踢去，却被轻松地化解，几个回合之后他们翻滚进湖畔的草丛之中。不走运的是在近身格斗上，Glorfindel从来不是银泉战士的对手，于是他毫无悬念地被对方压在地上，这情形看上去很熟悉，他们年少时在提利安经常有。但如今，他们已经不再是那两个青涩的少年，成熟的果实已散发出诱人的香气，急不可耐地想要向大地散播自己的种子。  
“别乱动，Laure，乖乖把衣服脱下来，难道你一会儿想穿着沾满我精液的袍子回北岸吗？”  
“你……”Glorfindel从没有见过Ecthelion这么自如地说出这些下流的话，一时间语塞，无谓的挣扎让彼此的欲望愈加贴近，在互相摩擦中动物的本能逐渐占了上风。他惊恐地发觉自己开始发出淫荡的低吟，羞耻得急忙捂住嘴。  
Ecthelion哪会放过他，果断地将他的双手聚过头顶摁在地上，另一只手利落地解开了他的腰带，脱下了他的马裤扔在一边，然后探进他的胯间。  
“啊！放手！”金发精灵在被握住了欲望的那一刻浑身紧绷，头不自觉地向后仰去，天鹅般白皙的脖颈完全展现在对方面前，“你……我要……呃！”

Glorfindel其实很想说我要杀了你，但后半句却完全被下体传来的热流掩盖，Ecthelion的手指绕在他的阴茎上，缓慢而有力地依次揉搓着那两颗饱满的球体和早已硬挺的柱身，并在冠状端头刻意加大力度捏来捏去。  
“别这么急，亲爱的……”Ecthelion的声音也变得越来越不耐烦，但掌控力却没有减少半分，“虽然我很想尽快把你体内的圣水引出来，再涂到你后穴里面……”  
“闭嘴，唔啊……你这个道貌岸然的家伙……我早就知道……知道你平时都是伪装出来的……”  
“真的吗？”Ecthelion故意握住金发精灵那已经流淌出清夜的龟头，“我的花，你还没体会过到我的嘴除了说些下流话之外还能干什么呢？”  
说完他的吻沿着Glorfindel洁白的脖颈一路向下，来到对方胸口，挑逗地舔了舔左边那颗变硬了的红色花蕾，满意地感受到身下的躯体再度紧绷起来：“真是敏感，我打赌没有人见过你这副模样。”  
Glorfindel恼羞成怒，双手挣脱了Ecthelion的禁锢，但碍于自己的乳头正被对方含在嘴里，他实在不方便下手揍他，再加上身体的本能反应，这双不知所措的手不自觉地搂住了黑发精灵的头，把他往自己的胸口贴，感受着对方的吮吸和舌尖的挑逗，被情欲的力量逐渐推向高处，无惧之后狠狠地跌落。  
他在Ecthelion手中释放了，意识随之一片模糊，身体无力地接受着对方温柔的吻。这些温润的亲吻不似方才那么火热，让他几乎以为Ecthelion对他的欲望渐渐消失，这个想法让他略感失落。情事中的银泉与平时相比完全是两个人，而他的这一面只会在他Glorfindel面前展现，想到这里他竟有一丝快感，那是诺多天性里的占有欲，连凡雅的血也无法稀释。

但他并没有失落太久，胯间的那片濡湿被仔细地擦去，然后他瘫软在地的身体就再度被对方操控起来。Ecthelion的另一只手来到他的尾骨处，一阵爱抚之后将他的腰提起，双腿打开，一只沾满黏液的手指伸进了那从未有人涉足的入口。  
一想起那是刚刚自己释放出来的……金发精灵就觉得羞愧难当，他的身体再度紧绷起来，却被横腰紧紧锁住无法挣脱：“啊……不要！”  
异物探入甬道引发了身体本能的抗拒，Glorfindel的双手想要抓住身边的什么东西，却被Ecthelion重新握住，这次不再是蛮横的禁锢，而是十指相扣，紧紧相连。  
“放松……Laure……”  
黑发精灵声音中的喘息更重了，呼出的热气几乎滚烫，Glorfindel浑身都再度燥热起来，他的身体在对方耐心的操弄之下慢慢打开，先是穴口，一根手指之后是另一根，甬道的肉壁被灵活的手指反复刷过，引得他身体阵阵酥麻，没被握住的手抓着对方的肩膀，不自觉地想要更靠近。  
Ecthelion闷哼了一声，他显然已经等不及了，在确认Glorfindel已经准备好之后，他抽出手指，将硬得发疼的硕大推进了他渴求已久的身体。金发精灵随之握紧他的手，力道大得足以折断筋骨。  
“别咬自己……”Ecthelion将自己的手挣脱出来，掰开Glorfindel的唇，强行将手指伸了进去，引得对方发出凄惨的呜咽。  
他身下的金发生灵浑身上下都湿透了，眼角泛着泪光，双手无助地抓着他的后背……这一切都让银泉的战士兴奋，渴望这骄傲的金色之花为自己完全绽放：“Laure，瞧瞧你现在的样子……没有人能看到，你只属于我。”

Glorfindel清晰得感受到下体即将被撕裂的疼痛，他的抗拒立即被对方察觉，Ecthelion撤出了他的手，并调整着胯间的角度。然而体内的硕大刚刚退出一些，却又引发了莫名的空虚感，Glorfindel大口地喘息着，将Ecthelion紧紧抱住，紧到几乎想要合为一体。  
“放松些……再放松……”  
“Aeg……别……好疼”  
甬道再次传来被进入的不适，Glorfindel突然睁开眼睛，望进对方双眸中的火，然后就被那同样火热的阴茎贯穿了。  
“啊！”他不能自己地发出战栗的叫喊，不是因为疼痛而是因为那一刻传遍全身的酥麻感，以及自己如此沉沦其中的羞耻感。更多的清液在润滑了甬道的内壁，他几乎能在心中描摹出那柄凶器的形状，它在那狭窄的空间中反复抽插，一次比一次深入地撞击着，几乎要将他腹中的器官搅乱。  
但渐渐地，Ecthelion找到了那些敏感的地方，他开始朝着这些能令金发精灵尖叫出声的顶入，一遍又一遍聆听着对方时而求饶时而求他给予更多，直到两人连接之处已经一片狼藉，高潮的到来无法再抗拒，他才用全部的力量和身下的肉体紧紧锁在一起，将自己释放在了爱人的身体里。

Glorfindel感到那一刻他们身体的热度到达了顶点，被填满的感觉给他意外的安宁，他几乎没等Ecthelion退出他的身体就昏昏欲睡，失去意识前的最后画面是天空中的星辰……

“骗子……”理智回到头脑里之后他却没有力气骂人了，只够吐出一句有气无力的抱怨，换来肩头上轻轻的震动。  
躺在他肩上的Ecthelion笑着转过头来，伸手轻抚他的脸颊，然后落下一个吻：“我保证只骗你一个人。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

绿林在重蹈覆辙。  
当Thranduil下令关闭城门不参与任何战争的时候，Glorfindel无法不想起刚多林。像提利安一样白城，记忆中的金银双树。他们都太爱她，爱的执着蒙蔽了爱人的眼，让他们以为关上城门这个世界就是永恒。这样看来，他似乎也没有资格对Thranduil说教。

但刚多林……这座城的诞生与消亡都深深地印在他的灵魂里，只会与他自己的生命一起消逝。  
……

“等等，殿下……”Glorfindel在Turgon的私人书房里来回踱步，一头金发明晃晃地摆来摆去，“既然是要挖您哥哥的墙角，为什么不是您自己出面去多尔罗明，偏要派我去？”  
Turgon头也没抬一下，一边在公文上签字一边说：“怎么，我去多尔罗明，那你帮我批这些？”  
“我才不要……”金发精灵立刻认怂，“可是……”  
“可是什么？！”Turgon抬起头来，没好气地把签好的另一份文件扔到一边，“我也是因为乌歐牟的旨意才决定让Aegthelion加入新城的建立，你以为我愿意把Findo最重要的副官调走？”  
Glorfindel不说话了，但一脸还想狡辩的表情。

Turgon对他这位挚友的性子了如指掌，劝说无果的时候，用激将法就对了：“你自己看着办吧，我倒是觉得Aeg是不会愿意帮忙的，他和Feanorian走得那么近，和我们的想法还是不一样。”  
果然，Glorfindel的脸色立刻变了：“他只是曾经和Maedhros比较亲近。”  
“我看你不去也罢，省得自讨没趣。”Turgon演得上了瘾，态度180度大转变。

Glorfindel的脸色别提多难看了，他是绝对不会承认他其实期盼着能和Ecthelion一起建立新的王城。自从Fingolfin的王子们有了各自的领地，他们两人就长期分离在回声山脉的两边，忙碌得少有时间见面，只有在多尔罗明又遭受袭击了或是英勇的Fingon王子又把什么东西揍回了安格班的时候，他才能听到些关于Ecthelion的消息。  
但他们都无怨无悔，王子们的领地如今连成了坚不可破的铜墙铁壁，诺多的剑直指安格班，邪恶的力量惧怕埃尔达的光芒，躲在黑暗中苟且度日。

Turgon看出来Glorfindel面子上有些挂不住，知道自己已经接近成功，此时他只需要再给友人一个梯子，让他从台上下来时别摔着：“Findo那边如果你不好开口的话，我忙完这阵会亲自和他谈谈，但是多尔罗明你还是去一趟吧，听说前一阵他们与火龙正面交锋，虽然大获全胜但也不是完全没有损失。Findo和我提过，说Aeg好像受了伤。”  
“什么叫好像？”Glorfindel脸色苍白，竭力掩饰自己声音里的颤抖。  
“具体情况我也不清楚，你就代我去看看他们吧。”

虽然早就知道自己的主人兼挚友有可能是在吓唬人，当Glorfindel见到Fingon身边的Ecthelion稳稳当当地骑在马上的时候，还是觉得自己有些白痴。出乎意料的是，Fingon对Turgon的计划已经略知一二。  
“您是怎么知道的？Turukano殿下已经告诉您了？”  
“没有，Aeg直接得到了乌歐牟的托梦，水神一直青睐我最得力的副官，这倒成了我的损失。”Fingon王子带他们进了他自己的客厅，他说话一向语速很快，总是带着笑，让听者不由自主地被轻松积极的精神感染。  
损失？Glorfindel小心翼翼地问：“您……您的意思是。”  
Fingon微笑着脱下披肩和软甲，骄傲地看了看自己的副官，后者反倒有些不太自在，独自踱到窗边坐下，也没有除下软甲。光凭着那整齐度大打折扣的发型，Glorfindel就已经猜出了Ecthelion身上受伤的大概位置，但却猜不出他内心的想法。

他怎么不了解Fingon在Ecthelion心中的分量，诺多的厄运在他们身上，多年来只有他们能彼此分担那份手刃亲族的罪恶感。更不要提他们的友谊早在提利安时就一直没有改变过，一起在红发Feanorian的指导下成长的日子更是两人珍贵的回忆。

“我绝对支持Turukano，不过，你得劝劝我们的银泉勇士。”Fingon笑着递给他们俩酒杯。  
Ecthelion用右手接过酒杯的姿势有些不自然，笑得更是无奈：“殿下是要赶我走呢，可我不在您身边，以后谁关心您的幸福啊？”  
“又乱说是不是？欺负我不敢打伤员。”  
Ecthelion乖乖闭嘴，瞥了一眼Glorfindel，笑意更深了。

Fingon挽留他在多尔罗明休息一晚再回去，顺便和Ecthelion商讨一下下一步的安排。金发的精灵毕恭毕敬地向王子行礼，然后罕见地挽住Ecthelion的左臂，像一对亲密的友人一般走了出去。  
“Laure，你这么主动我很高兴，但是能不能不要这么用力？”  
“闭嘴，医馆怎么走？”

有机会和照看药草的精灵少女们聊天让Glorfindel心情大好，Ecthelion可就没那么幸运了，他因为左臂上的伤而全程被禁锢着，还要表现出事不关己的样子旁观金发恋人和别人调情。  
“您的母亲原来是凡雅族啊？怪不得一头金发呢。”  
“凡雅精灵会魔法吗？我听说他们之中很多人精通治愈之术？”  
面对少女们的问题，Glorfindel一边处理着Ecthelion的伤一边耐心解答——虽然瞎扯的成分比较多。Ecthelion坐在一边略感无聊，加上前一阵被安格班的火龙搅得日夜不宁，实在支撑不住打起了瞌睡，身体慢慢斜靠在躺椅上。  
医女们惊讶地看着Fingon王子的传令官，多尔罗明的主管，战场上的敌兵收割机宫廷中的冷面工作狂Ecthelion大人，此刻竟然像个孩子一样安心地熟睡了，要知道，他两个星期前被Fingon王子强制带到医馆来处理伤口的时候还顺道挟了好几沓文件，捉住机会跟王子汇报，并且为保持清醒拒绝使用药草来麻醉。

太阳的金车已经快要在地平线上消失，医女们点上萤火灯和助眠的熏香后便纷纷离开了，房间中只剩下Glorfindel坐在Ecthelion身边。  
金发的精灵用迷人的微笑与少女们挥别，转过脸看向躺椅上的恋人时，表情忧虑得像是另一个人。Ecthelion手臂上的伤不是普通火焰造成的，已经两周了却还没有愈合的迹象，可别是魔苟斯的新把戏。黑暗的魔物对灵魂的侵蚀远比肉体的伤害更甚，觉醒之初，很多与族人走散的昆迪被魔苟斯捉住，日夜折磨到灵魂中只剩下恐惧。  
能从安格班的牢狱中活着回来的，也许只有火魂Feanor的长子Maedhros，红发的Feanorian，希姆林的领主，他的第二次生命似乎比之前更加旺盛，除去那个他们无法放弃的誓言，他的决定是Feanorian必须服从的，包括将至高王之位让与第二家族，也包括驻守希姆林，用自己的剑守护安格班合围中的地势缺口。  
Ecthelion是否也能像他一样彻底摆脱过去的阴影呢？

“嗯……”黑发精灵的呼吸突然变得急促起来，方才草药中的止痛成分并不多，也差不多快没作用了。  
Glorfindel急忙俯下身去查看，熟睡中的战士似乎并不是被疼痛折磨，他禁闭的双眼不安分地转动着，浓密的黑色睫毛不断颤抖。  
“水……”  
“水？”Glorfindel刚想起身去拿杯子。  
“水之君啊……”

Ecthelion的梦呓轻得像一声叹息，短暂得如同一瞬间。下一刻，他便睁开了双眼，朦胧的睡意逐渐从那对黑曜石的深处退散。  
他还是睡着时更可爱些——Glorfindel略带遗憾地想，却还是俯下身去：“梦到什么了？”  
银泉战士看着他的眼神不似平时，柔软得像缓缓流过的溪水：“众水之王在梦中也不给我偷懒的机会。”  
“那你有没有告诉他，你需要休息一下。”Glorfindel被他逗笑了，握住恋人伸出的右手。  
“我是乌歐牟的臣子嘛，自然应该服从他的意志。不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
Ecthelion的笑更深了，他抬起受伤的手臂，将心爱的金发精灵揽入怀中亲吻：“不过我告诉他，我的心另有所属了。”  
“滚……”  
“你害羞起来真可爱，Laure。”

第二天早上Ecthelion没有把两颊的黑发编成细辫，由于左手还不太灵活，他只是简单地绕了绕就绑了起来，结果被挑剔刻薄的情人摁在窗前坐下，说这样邋遢站在他身边会连累他金花大人的形象，从而减少和美人们愉快交谈的机会。  
借口还挺多，Ecthelion想，他嘴硬的情人喜欢用这种方式向众人暗示他们的亲密。  
精灵比其他任何种族都更珍视自己的头发，当年Feanor向Galadriel索要三根金发都被拒绝了。无论贵族还是平民，梳头这件事向来都是自己动手，从不交给侍从来做。早餐时，Ecthelion明显感觉到了Fingon的目光不止一次地在他的头发上流连，Glorfindel坐在一边完全没有想解释的意思。  
但实际上，这不是只有他们会玩的把戏。  
比如，现在正坐在Fingon右边的这位来送马送钱送武器希姆林的领主，他昨天半夜才到访，今天早上一出现时，一贯随意的发型已经被梳成复杂的样式，那绝对不是红发的Feanorian仅用左手就能完成的。  
Ecthelion和Glorfindel对此表示理解，和无视。

餐桌上Fingon没有再提Turgon的计划，他和Maedhros详细描述了安格班新出现的火龙，以及受伤的战士们恢复的情况。  
“Aeg的手臂一直都没有好转，我们怀疑火焰中是不是有什么不能化解的力量。”  
Ecthelion想反驳，却被Glorfindel用愤怒的目光制止了，于是话题一转：“Findo殿下怎么不说自己为了掩护村民被火龙击中？”  
“哪有？”  
“您前两天还经常出现晕眩……”

Glorfindel旁观着诺多族数一数二的战神们像两个小学童一样争着跟老师告状，揭发对方不乖不小心不珍重自己的身体，直到老师行使判决的权力：“我已经和陛下打过招呼了，这个月我会留在这里，你们两个都给我老老实实在自己屋里待着。”＊  
“什么？”  
“我抗议……”  
真是千年难得一见，Glorfindel感叹，这三个人的师生关系都已经是维林诺时代的旧事了，可一直到现在，只要他们一聚首，就给人一种时光倒流的错觉。  
若时光真的能倒流该多好，或者停在那一刻，之后的画卷上有太多血与泪，谁能预想到那次短暂的相聚之后，他们三人再次见面已经是在尼尔耐斯·阿诺迪亚德的战场上，银泉领主跟随Turgon国王来援助至高王Fingon，红发Feanorian的旗帜在安法乌格砾斯平原上与他们遥遥相望，却始终没能够汇合……

“你一定觉得我是个懦夫。”Thranduil听到他走来的脚步声，头也不回地说。  
Glorfindel没有回答，Thranduil是唯一一个没有精灵指环的领主，他和绿林的子民一直独自对抗黑暗的侵袭，仅仅因为他拒绝帮助索林就说他是懦夫，这是不公平的。  
而且，他理解Thranduil的抗拒，因为他了解战争的真正面目，英雄的勇气和联盟的荣耀被谱写入歌，成为符号一样的丰碑，流传给没有经历过战火的新生儿女们。而他经历过的那么多战争中，最刻骨铭心的不是星下之战的意气风发，而是泪雨之战那撕心裂肺的悲痛和绝望。  
我才是懦弱的那个，他曾经对还是王子的Thranduil说过，那时年轻的王子被火龙灼伤。邪火的魔力在伤口中生根发芽，直到今天还诅咒着绿林的王。

“我们每个人在战争中失去的东西，索林本人也经历过。”Glorfindel沉默良久才开口。  
“很显然他早就忘记了疼痛。”Thranduil扬起头，将手中的酒一饮而尽，“这些生命不够长的种族竟然比我们还容易遗忘。”  
“也许我们需要学会遗忘。”  
绿林的王听了他的话大笑起来，笑里流淌着血泪：“你可以吗？Laurefindil，你甚至无法忘记自己的前生。”

Thranduil的话让他无言以对，重生之前的记忆随着时间的流逝反倒越来越清晰，他记得刚多林是怎样关上了她的大门，泪雨之战彻底摧毁了精灵与人类的联盟，Fingon的军队无人生还，Feanorian被肢解成碎片散在荒野之中，刚多林虽然没有全军覆没，活下来的人却已经耗尽了生命力，他们再没有眼泪可流，因为所有的心碎都已经随着阵亡的英灵们被埋葬在了“眼泪之丘”，他们已经与死亡无异。

他怎么能忘记呢？  
Ecthelion撕心裂肺的呼喊也没能阻止炎魔之君的黑斧朝他昔日的王砍下，蓝白旗帜随之折断，与至高王的身体一起被炎魔们砸入泥沼之中，埃尔达之花染血凋零。  
目睹这一切的他们已经开始了死亡，尤其是Ecthelion，Glorfindel甚至怀疑，如果不是在西瑞安隘口遭到偷袭，也许当时Ecthelion就已经被心中的黑暗彻底俘获，忘记自己身后还有需要他保护和领导的族人们，将自己陪葬在他至爱的王身边。  
这些他都记得，越是远离就越无法忘记。七名之城刚多林从此关闭了环山之中的所有大门，拒绝聆听外界的一切灾祸与悲伤，也忘记了山岭以外的所有亲族。

他记得每一个细节。  
Ecthelion在最后一道城门关闭的那一瞬间从马上跌落，银泉的族人们慌忙解开他的铠甲，才发现领主的半个身体都被染红了，鲜血像泉水般从他颈部的伤口中涌出。短暂的昏迷后他睁开双眼，轻声地呼唤来到他面前的Turgon为陛下。  
一开始他们都以为Ecthelion认错了人，以为Fingon的死让他失了心智，但银泉的战士其实没有他们想象的那样脆弱。他效忠的对象并非一两个身处高位的王，而是所有诺多的族人。  
“您现在……已经是我们陛下了。”黑发领主的声音很轻，语气却坚定不移，当族人们失去了一个王的时候，他们需要新的首领扛起那失落的旗帜，带领他们继续前进，“请允许我为您战斗到最后。”

这一切他都记得，而最后，Ecthelion的确和他一起战斗到了这座城的最后，美丽的隐秘之城，哪怕有重重关卡，最终也没能扭转她被毁灭的命运。

“我学不会遗忘。”他对Thranduil说，“但真正因为我记得，才更不愿看到绿林走上刚多林的路。”  
然后他不再与精灵王争辩，转身离开了绿林的宫殿。

TBC

＊Maedhros向Fingolfin请愿来照顾Fingon的梗是受《心若洞火》的启发，整篇文章中印象最深的就是Fingolfin这个慈爱的父亲睿智的君主——  
“从Thorondor载着Fingon和被他营救的Maedhros降落在米斯林的那一刻起，Fingolfin就预感到，除了命运，恐怕再没什么能把他们分开。  
——就连命运，所能分开的也只是他们的躯体。”  
读到这句时真是心被戳成箭筒子啊_(:з)∠)_


End file.
